


143. In the aftermath of family drama

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [143]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	143. In the aftermath of family drama

_**Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten, in the aftermath of family drama**_  
[backdated; directly follows [Sam's call home](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/17872.html)]

"Hey you," Sam says softly, coming into the bedroom and crawling onto the bed only to collapse beside Ryan who's got his iPod on. He wraps his arm around his lover and snuggles in close, chin on his shoulder. He's so fucking mad at his dad it's not even funny. Came _thisclose_ to throwing the phone across the room when he hung up. But he's trying to be a saner calmer Sam these days and this, right here, is what he really needs.

"Hey," Ryan whispers, pulling off his earbuds. He slips his arm beneath Sam's neck, and reaches out to play with his lover's hair. "You okay?"

Sam nods. "I fucking hate my dad sometimes," he says, knowing Ryan'll understand, that he won't be judged for saying such a thing.

Ryan shuts his eyes, pain flashing across his face. "I'm sorry," he whispers. He clings to his lover a little tighter. "Have you had a rift like this before with him?"

"Yeah. All the time," Sam says softly. "Over school, work, my mates, being bi... we've always butted heads."

 _Well, that's something._ A strange sort of relief. "So you think he'll get over it?" Ryan asks, opening his eyes to watch as he traces a fingertip over Sam's cheekbone.

"Probably. I just don't know why he has to be such a fucking asshole," Sam says. "He actually said I'd better hope they still give me parts since I'm not trained for anything else."

"Jesus Christ." Okay, that? That fucking pisses Ryan off. He can understand Ron being angry about Ryan's place in Sam's life, but that's just a nasty personal attack on Sam. "Well he'll be shocked then, won't he, when your bitch ends up supporting you way better than he ever did your mum." He just can't help the bitterness that drips from his words.

Sam lifts his head at that, a slow grin curving his lips. "You're my bitch now, are you?"

"I'm sure that's how he sees me, yeah." Ryan's glad Sam finds humor in that, because he himself is not quite as amused. God, he doesn't even know _why_ Ron gets to him the way he does; maybe it's just that Sam's father seems to linger so close to the outright homophobia Ryan has spent years actively avoiding letting in his life.

"I'm not sure that's true," Sam says, turning and pushing up on both forearms, still leaning in against his lover. "He's always been tactless, unthinking. He used to send my mum to their room all the time in tears with no fucking clue what he'd said wrong. But he means well." Mostly. "I mean, he's right in a way. I was a fucking brickie before this. What the hell else would I do if I didn't act?"

"With your brains, and your looks, and your sheer determination? God, I can't imagine," Ryan says sarcastically. "Nothing but closed doors out there." Okay, so _maybe_ Ryan has never quite gotten over the way Ron kicked Sam out when he was seventeen with orders to work his way back across the country.

"You really believe in me, don't you?" Sam says softly. It's a new experience for him, having someone who's so convinced he can do whatever he sets his mind to, and hasn't just lucked out or been in the right place at the right time.

Ryan softens, surprised by the question. "With everything I am," he murmurs, caressing Sam's cheek.

Sam nods. "I love you," he whispers. "And no one, no matter what they say, is going to make me regret putting that ring on your finger. It's one of the best fucking decisions I've ever made."

Now Ryan can feel himself starting to blush again, but it's for a completely different reason this time. He smiles slightly, and leans in to kiss his lover.

Sam smiles and brushes his lips across Ryan's. "My mum said she's happy we're gonna give them grandkids while she can still enjoy them," he says. "Sounds like she and your mum are gonna have a great time at Christmas."

"Oh, Jesus." Ryan groans and buries his face against Sam's throat. "As if she wasn't sending me enough press about Neil Patrick Harris _before_."

"You realize she's never gonna let up," Sam teases. "First it was making a commitment, then it's gonna be the wedding, then the kids, then whichever we don't have, boy or girl, to even things up..."

"Oh my god, you're right," Ryan says in a voice of quiet shock. "I hadn't even thought about that. Maybe... maybe we should just call the whole thing off and get a pair of dogs. And tell her to be happy with what she's got."

"Not a chance," Sam says with another kiss. "I want us to be real dads with real kids."

Easing back so he can see his lover's face, Ryan studies Sam. "When did you change your mind about that?" he asks softly. "The kids thing?"

"I don't know," Sam says, thinking about it. "I just know how much it means to you and I know you'd be an amazing dad - and I think I could be a pretty good one with you."

"I know you would be," Ryan murmurs, stroking Sam's hair off his forehead. "And I know you could give them things I couldn't, and vice-versa." He'd actually pretty much given up on the idea of Sam ever wanting children.

Sam nods. "Yeah, and you could point out when I was being too much like my own dad," he says, which is probably his greatest fear.

Reminded, Ryan ducks his head, rubbing his cheek against Sam's shoulder. "I love you, Sam," he whispers. "You're everything to me."

Sam smiles. "We're everything to each other."  



End file.
